


Need Your Love

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom ennoshita chikara, Bunny Suit, Dress Up, Finger Sucking, Fishnets, High Heels, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Top Futakuchi Kenji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: “Oh…” redness spreads all the way down to the nape of Chikara’s shoulders. “I liked it. Loved it, actually.”“You’re a great boyfriend, Chikara,” Kenji nuzzles their noses together before pecking the tip of his boyfriend’s nose.Or,TJ really should finish their WIPs part something. xxx
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Need Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVOURITE BITCH BOY AKA FUTAKUCHI KENJI!!!

“Hey babe—”

Kenj is surprised he doesn’t get a nosebleed from the sight before him.

His lovely boyfriend of four years is dressed up.

In a bunny costume.

And his dick is reacting to the view.

“ _ Okaeri _ ,” Chikara greets him, repositioning himself so that his chin is propped on the palm of his hand while one of his knees is bent.

“I… what’s the occasion?” Kenji tries to act innocent.

“Oh, you _ know _ what the occasion is,” his boyfriend practically purrs his words out. “Happy 20th birthday, Ken-chan!”

“Can it be my 20th birthday everyday if that means I get to see… this?”

_ This _ was alluding to how Chikara was dressed in a black latex bunny suit, or at least Kenji thinks it’s latex, with fishnets _ and _ a pair of black killer heels. He can glimpse at the fluffy white fake bunny take that rests right above the swell of Chikara’s ass, coupled with the white clip-on bunny ears.

“Huh, impressive,” Kenji observes, noting the red ribbon wrapped around Chikara’s wrist. “Who tied your wrists together?”

“Oh, don’t go on a hissy fit, Ken-chan,” Chikara rolls his eyes. “It was just Hisashi.”

“Isn’t he…”

“He isn’t getting dressed in a bunny suit. I think I heard something about a cat fursuit or some shit like that,” Chikara hums. “Are you gonna unwrap your gift or not?”

“So demanding~”

Kenji uses the bow part of the ribbon to yank his boyfriend up just as he was leaning down to press their lips together. There’s no finesse to their kiss as they both know what’s going to happen. He can taste the faintest trace of yuzu on the tip of his boyfriend’s tongue, letting out a subconscious moan.

“You’re taking an awful ‘mount of time unwrapping me, you know,” Chikara whispers against his lips.

“I’m just patient, and  _ I _ ’ _ m _ the one who calls the shots here, Chika-tan,” Kenji gently reminds his boyfriend whose birthday it is.

“Whose idea was it to make the ribbon work like cuffs?” he demands.

“I’m not telling you~”

Kenji’s quick to flip his boyfriend around so his front is pressed against the mattress. He locates the zipper on the damn suit and yanks at it, accidentally ripping it off in the process of unzipping his boyfriend.

_ Oops _ .

“You aren’t usually this…  _ dominant _ ,” Chikara taunts.

Kenji ignores that and finds the bottle of lube behind the pile of pillows, uncapping it and pouring a generous amount of the clear liquid onto his fingers. He doesn’t wait for it to warm up before pushing two of his fingers inside his boyfriend’s hole. He doesn’t have to wiggle his fingers around much before finding out that his boyfriend already fingered himself while waiting.

“Aren’t you such a good boy, Chikara?” Kenji takes his finger out and prods them against the other’s lips. “Clean me up, won’t you, babe?”

Kenji fully expected his boyfriend to be a tease and lick at his fingers in the most seductive way possible. Though… that does not stop him from getting surprised by the way Chikara’s tongue snakes between his fingers, then licks all the way to the pads of his two, no-longer-lubed-up fingertips. Then, that bastard, wraps his lips around those very pads and starts deepthroating Kenji’s fingers.

“Fucking hell, Chikara,” Kenji swears, his dick standing more to attention. Hell, he doesn’t think he’s ever been this aroused before. “You really want me to wreck you for my birthday, don’t you?”

A loud  _ pop! _ is heard when Chikara pulls away. “Well, it _ is _ your birthday. Gotta make it as enjoyable as possible.”

Kenji hums as he slides the bunny suit all the way off, leaving just the bunny ears, and the fishnets on.

  
(He’s tempted to keep the heels on his boyfriend, but he doesn’t want to discomfort his boyfriend.)

“I think I’ll take my gift for a  _ test drive,”  _ Kenji muses, looking for the lube bottle again to slather some of it onto his dick before lining himself up.

“If you hesitate any more —”

Kenji thrusts in all the way to the hilt from the get-go, punching out a loud gasp from his brat of a boyfriend. He lets out a soft grunt from the slight squeeze around his cock, fingers curling around Chikara’s throat reflexively.

“Be a good boy for me, Chikara,” Kenji whispers low, using the grip on his boyfriend’s throat to hurl the latter up, back to chest, skin to skin in the most erotic way possible. 

“But—”

“I’m not negotiating here, babe,” Kenji whispers in his boyfriend’s ear. “I won’t let you come if you decide to go on like this. Use your slutty hole for my personal pleasure while you aren’t allowed to enjoy yourself.”

The shift in his tone must have registered in Chikara’s brain, because there’s a slight change in his boyfriend’s demeanour.

“Good boy, Chikara,” Kenji praises the other before he starts thrusting shallowly.

Chikara lets out a whine, as if in protest, but daren’t say it out loud. Kenji speeds up just a tiny bit, the pace gradually growing faster until his boyfriend is letting out nonsensical pleas.

“I thought you wanted me to enjoy my birthday? Are  _ you _ making demands here?” he asks rhetorically.

“No!”

“No,  _ what _ ?”

“No… daddy,” Chikara concedes.

“Maybe I’ll let you come after all, Chikara,” Kenji purrs before  _ finally _ angling his thrusts into his boyfriend’s prostate.

“Oya?” Kenji muses, half-startled, half-pleased. “Were you trying to stave off your orgasm for me, baby?”

“I tried my best for you,” Chikara huffs. 

“I’m not going to punish you,” he clarifies. “I’m in a good mood.”

Kenji continues to plough into his boyfriend’s warm, still-slightly convulsing hole until he, himself, is spent, stilling his hips as he rides out his high.

“Fuck,” he curses after pulling out. “Are you okay? Was I too rough? We didn’t even —”

“This is why you should leave the domming to me, Kenji,” Chikara rasps.

“Yeah, whatever,” Kenji rolls his eyes. “I meant… you aren’t the one who loves getting overstimulated between the two of us.”

“Oh…” redness spreads all the way down to the nape of Chikara’s shoulders. “I liked it. Loved it, actually.”

“You’re a great boyfriend, Chikara,” Kenji nuzzles their noses together before pecking the tip of his boyfriend’s nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hella rushed once more, please forgive me for wanting to contribute. 🥺


End file.
